THE MIGHTY CHOCOLATE WRESTLER!
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean face the next monster of the week?


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - I wrote this following story at the suggestion of a friend of mine - I just loved the idea of this, so decided to run with the idea - hehehehe!

_**THE MIGHTY CHOCOLATE WRESTLER**_

"I can't believe we're actually freaking doing this, Sam!" Dean said, in total disgust. "This is even worse than the year you swore the Easter Bunny was real!"

"But the Easter bunny wasn't giving people cavities .... " Sam said before stopping and taking in Dean's pointed glare. "Okay, technically, he could, but still, we've never actually had to hunt the Easter Bunny!"

Dean didn't say anything to that, merely got out of the Impala, and strode purposefully up to the front of the house they were currently parked near. He stole round the side of the building whilst Sam stole round the other side of the building. Against all the odds, Dean got to the rear garden first, and Sam arrived too late to stop what happened crept up behind the current monster of the week, which was a giant monster made entirely of gloopy chocolate, which had been terrorizing the neighbourhood's children and giving them all cavities. Before Sam could stop his brother, Dean had reached out and snagged a handful of the chocolate from the monster's back, before he went and ate it!

"DEAN! YOU JERK! SPIT IT OUT!" Sam yelled, but it was too late.

Two things happened at once then - Dean swallowed the chocolate, murmuring something about it tasting like Hot Fudge, and the chocolate monster turned around, staring deep into Dean's wide green eyes.

Sam didn't catch what the monster actually said, but the next thing he knew, Dean was tackling him in a flying leap, completely covered in chocolate. Strangely his jacket and T Shirt had magically disappeared, leaving Dean wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans and lots of hot fudge flavoured chocolate!

"DEAN! NO! GET OFF ME!" Sam yelled, fighting to get his brother off him, but years of hunting had given Dean a hard edge.

Dean soon over-powered his brother and Sam fell to the ground, still trying to fight his brother off.

From nearby came the sounds of shouting, as a pretty girl called Pepper came running up, with the Angel Castiel in tow. It was her house that the Winchesters were currently at - and it was Pepper that the chocolate monster had been terrorizing before he'd hypnotized Dean into being the Mighty Chocolate Wrestler.

"What in the name of all that is Holy are they doing NOW?" Castiel asked Pepper, in genuine confused horror.

"Looks like they're wrestling. Oh God they're wrestling! In chocolate, if I'm not mistaken!" Pepper told him, looking quite excited by the prospect.

Castiel still looked baffled in the cutest way possible, but he said - "I've got to stop them! They have to fight the Monster Of The Week!"

"Go, Castiel, go seperate those Winchester brothers - and don't forget to get some of that chocolate on you - please!" Pepper said, with a grin and a quirk of her eyebrows at him.

"Oh no you don't - not without me watching you don't!" said another distinctly female voice from nearby. "Go get 'em Cas!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Castiel asked the newcomer, eyeing the small green eyed female with curiosity.

"I'm Sarah and I wanna watch you wrestle in chocolate!" Sarah told the angel with large eyes, and a hopeful grin.

The Angel rolled his eyes and said - "Oh alright! Humans! Here, hold my trenchcoat!"

He took said trenchcoat off for the first time in history, before handing it to Sarah.

"Can I polish your Halo afterwards! I am very good at that - I have lots of halo polish and enthusiasm!" Sarah told him hopefully.

"Can I have Sam and Dean afterwards to lick, I mean look after?" Pepper asked, hopefully.

"If you must!" Castiel said, the beginnings of a smile starting on his face.

He then walked off, shaking his mussed haired head, before diving in and fighting the Winchester brothers in the best wrestling style imaginable. Sarah cheered on Castiel, while Pepper cheered alternately for Sam and Dean. Finally Castiel pulled the pair apart, before dragging the pair of them over to the waiting girls. All three males were covered in chocolate - absolutely smeared in it - not that the girls minded at all, mind you.

Casteil looked red faced underneath the chocolate, but he looked as though he'd enjoyed himself.

"Sam! Dean! Go exorcise that chocolate coated demonic thing - NOW - like you're suppposed to, before I hand you over to Pepper! She's the one in charge of cleaning you up!" Castiel said, with a hint of a smile.

"What about you? What will you be doing?" Sam asked the angel, dubiously.

"Me? I'm gonna get my Halo polished!" Castiel said with an innocent look.

Sarah merely grinned at that, before standing back to watch Sam and Dean fling bottled Holy Water over the chocolate monster. The Holy Water melted the chocolate Monster clean away, never to be seen ever again.

Pepper and Sarah cheered, before Sam and Dean walked over to Pepper.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sam asked Pepper, who merely laughed.

"You won't need a shower!" she told them, even as Sarah crept off with Castiel to polish his halo.

Dean was grinning at Pepper, looking quite thrilled with the whole idea, while Sam looked more dubious. But still, he followed Pepper and Dean inside, for they had to get the chocolate off somehow ....

The End!


End file.
